


Back In The Saddle

by akamine_chan



Series: The Fine Print [1]
Category: Eastwick (TV), Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An offer that Joe can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In The Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth community dsc6dsnippets.
> 
> Unbetad, so might suck. Came up with this while driving to work this afternoon. And boy, do I feel out of practice.
> 
> Prompt: "Don't kill your partner before the dancing's started."

The bar was loud and full of drunks who really had no interest in the "All-New Acoustical Joe Dick Show," but that didn't stop Joe from doing his best to piss off the people who _were_ listening.

The suit had been hanging around Joe all night, getting more and more handsy as the evening wore on. Joe wasn't sure what the fucker wanted, but he had the sneaking suspicion he was about to get screwed again. That seemed to be his lot in life, lately. First Ed Festus, then Billy—

"Joe," the suit purred, his gravelly voice ruffling Joe's nerve endings. "I can take you places you've never been." He smiled, showing off an almost-perfect smile. "I've always wanted to get into the music business."

Joe shook loose from the suit's arm and headed toward the bathrooms. "Fuck off."

He had barely gotten the door closed behind him when the suit grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, rubbing his thumb over the muscles under the ripped shirt that Joe was wearing.

It was the last straw. Joe grabbed him by the lapels of his fancy suit and threw him against the door with a _wham_.

The suit just wrapped his hand around the back of Joe's neck and pulled him close for a slow, wet kiss. After a moment, he leaned back and smiled, strangely smug and satisfied. "Don't kill your partner before the dancing's started."

And with a quick twist and a _thud_ , Joe found himself trapped against the door, their positions reversed, and a strong thigh grinding up against his cock, rubbing and distracting him.

"The name's Van Horne," the suit said, dexterous hands working on the buttons of Joe's ratty jeans. "I hear you want to get your band back together..."

-fin-


End file.
